An event to remember
by The TrendSetter
Summary: Entry for the 'Salt Challenge'. ...The sight of a woman, dressed in a heavy lehenga, fit for a bride, brandishing a 12-bore rifle on the busy street, combined with Manisha roaring 'The CID women orders you to surrender' had its effect...


He sat silent, staring out of the window of his living room. The expression on his lean and craggy young face was incomprehensible. It was past midnight. Those relaxing sounds of the waves were all that he could hear. The window overlooked the sea, and many a times, he sat on the still, a cup of tea in hand, enjoying the view. But now, the beauty of the sea was nowhere on his mind.

He fidgeted with his t-shirt button, letting his mind wander to the bureau when he met her for the first time. Dressed in a crisp shirt and formal pants, she had caught his attention on her very first day at work. Her smile, her walk, her mannerisms her hair that flopped down like the ears of a dog – were all that attracted him to her.

'Not feeling sleepy?', the words, jolted him back to the present. It was his mom. Vivek didn't reply. His eyes were focused on the few rocks that lined the shore. After a few minutes of being ignored, Mom couldn't take it anymore. 'Are you going to tell me anything at all?' she asked in exasperation. It was 2 days since Vivek had told her that he had something important to discuss. But all that she got to see and hear during the last two days were – silence.

What was troubling her son? What was it that kept him pre-occupied for most of his time? It wasn't work-related stress. That she was sure. Then what?

'See Vivek' she said. 'If you are not going to tell me what is troubling you, I'll be forced to involve dad in the matter', she said with just the right amount of determination to put an end to any further protests or excuse from Vivek's end.

This manner of speaking, with threatening undertones, was quite uncharacteristic of the otherwise soft woman with softer mannerisms. It therefore wasn't a surprise that Vivek was completely taken aback by his mother's resolute pronouncement. His lips sort of quavered as he asked her the question - 'What if I choose my own girl?'

Waiting for a response, as his mother sat in thoughtful silence, Vivek soon began to display his true self. He fidgeted, letting his mind wander down to the ice cream store where Tasha had walked up to him one evening and looked at him with her earnest eyes. 'Do you like me Vivek' was the question she has posed. It had come to him as a surprise because that was exactly what he had planned to ask her, there, on that day as well.

…..

The ice cream store wore a deserted look. It was usually open until mid-night and couples, looking for a quiet time together met there. But now, it was closer to dawn and it was shut. Tasha sat looking at the store's now closed, shutters. She was thinking of all the nice times that she and Vivek had at the store. Sighing, she got up to go to her room. Tomorrow was the big day and it was almost morning. She had to catch some sleep to be able to look good.

As she tugged back up the stairs of her home, Tasha remembered how she had led Vivek up the same staircase the first time. It was her birthday and the entire team had given her a surprise by walking in exactly at midnight to wish her. She had blown the candles, cut the cake and as everyone sat downstairs enjoying the cake and teasing each other, she had brought Vivek up. She had just wanted to show him her room.

They had been sitting at the foot of the bed talking of random things when she realized that Vivek wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore. The light of the bedside lamp had given her innocent face a glow and Vivek seemed to have been mesmerized by it. As his eyes roamed every nook and corner of her face, she had felt a warm feeling growing behind her ears. She had wondered why. Perhaps it was his lean rugged face, or his determined self. It was his eyes, she had concluded. His eyes had an honest expression she had never seen in any other man. Not that she had seen many. And most of whom she had seen were criminals. Still…

She was lost in thoughts and hadn't realized that he had stood up and was coming towards where she was sitting. And by the time she was aware, he had already taken her into his arms. Then he had lifted her up, and laying her with utmost care on the bed and said 'You mean so much to me Tasha…. I wish we could freeze this minute that we are together!'

He had left the next morning with the others, promising to be back soon. Although Tasha was fully aware of their respective responsibilities as CID officers, she was drawn to believing that he would be back soon.

Tasha was on leave for a few days, for her parents were coming down to visit her on the occasion of her 24th birthday. Vivek on the other hand, was at work. The current case was keeping them all very busy and Tasha knew that with one person less on board, the others had so much more to do – so much so, that it was surprising that they had managed to give her a 'surprise party'. She knew he wouldn't be able to meet her as often as he would have liked to or promised. And yet there was an ache, a yearning somewhere deep inside her.

But true to his word, Vivek managed to squeeze in just enough time to meet Tasha every single day that she was away from the bureau. He sneaked up to the ice cream store well into the night after all the work at the bureau was done, just before going home and Tasha could feel that his desire for her was true.

Vivek's expression was always sincere, almost child-like. He was a gentle man with a certain earnestness, something that had made him immensely attractive to her. He was a sub-inspector with the CID, the same rank as her, but was sure to get promoted soon. She loved him and he loved her back in return. That was all that mattered to them now.

The night before she sat looking at the ice cream store, Vivek had come to her looking very excited. He told her that he had been selected as a commando and had been offered a lucrative opportunity by the Indian Government. He wanted to take up the offer and go to the capital for training, but only if he could share his good fortune with her.

An involuntary 'yes' had escaped her lips when he proposed a wedding, and that too the very next day.

…..

Vivek was pacing up and down his living room now. His mother seemed to ponder over his question for a while before she quietly walked away to her room switching off the lights behind her. Vivek was confused. He didn't know if she was angry with him or scared of what his father might say.

He sat down to seriously think about it in his room upstairs. For the first time in his life he wished he smoked so that he could light a cigarette and drag on it. It seemed to help other men clear their thoughts.

It was morning before he knew it and he got dressed. He had to report at the bureau first. He had a month's duty left even though he had put in his papers. He had planned it all well in his mind. He would report at the bureau and finish off the case report that he was preparing. He would then mail it to the ACP, marking copies to Abhijeet and Daya. He would also print out a copy and leave it with Sachin for Daya to check when he gets back. He, along with Freddy would then go to the registrar's office. Manisha would be there with Tasha and another friend. They would sign in the register and legally get married. Freddy, Manisha and the other friend would be the witnesses. He would then get back to the bureau as if nothing happened. He could tell the others about it later. For now, it was to remain a secret.

It all sounded very simple as he thought about it. The more he thought about it, the simpler it seemed. Nevertheless, he was a little worried. He prayed for it to go on well. For the first time in his life, he chanted mantras on his way to work.

….

The day at the bureau was just like any other day. Busy. Nikhil hadn't turned up for his mother had unexpectedly taken ill and he had to rush to his hometown. The ACP was clearly irritated and he kept pacing up and down his cabin holding on to the print of Nikhil's hurriedly written leave application sent via e-mail. 'How can he just send in an email and leave without bothering to come in and inform?' he yelled at the unsuspecting Freddy who was just looking for some case-related files in his cabin.

'I don't know sir' he said. He wanted to finish his work soon. It was close to noon and they had to be at the registrar's at 2 sharp. He didn't want to be held back owing to work pressures. Vivek was his favourite junior and he wanted to see him happy. 'What do you mean by saying you don't know?' retorted the angry ACP. 'You people are here just to have fun. Not one of you seems to be serious about work. When I was you age, I sat in the bureau day in and day out researching, looking through old cases, learning the modus operandi of the criminals – but you, you don't seem to be bothered at all!' he ejected angrily.

'But sir' began Freddy, but he decided to shut up after he saw Vivek signaling him to, from outside the cabin. They didn't want to kept in at lunch. Their whole idea would go miserably wrong if they were. He just walked out the cabin quietly carrying the files with him. Little did he know then what was in store for them later that day.

….

It was nearer to 1 O'Clock and Tasha was almost ready. Manisha was just re-applying the lipstick that had come away when Tasha longingly bit into the hot parathas her friend had brought for her. 'This is the last of a carefree meal', she had said. 'Tomorrow onwards, you will have to cook for your husband, and will not be able to eat your food until he has had his. So by then, yours would have gone cold' Although Tasha knew that with Vivek she didn't have to be very formal, she wanted to ensure that she behaved like a typical bride – and not like Sub Inspector Tasha.

She let Manisha do all that was needed and then got ready to leave. Since Vivek and Freddy were coming directly from the bureau, they had to pick up the garlands from the florist on their way to the registration office. She smiled fondly as she thought of the red and white rose garland that she had specially ordered for. She looked at herself in the mirror and imagined what she would look like with the garland around her neck.

Tasha's mood turned upbeat as she went about putting the creams and lotions, now scattered across the bed, back into its places on the cupboard. She was trying hard to maintain a calm demeanor, but the quiet smiles to herself didn't go unnoticed. Manisha, in her trademark blunt manner, confronted her. 'Someone seems to be very excited today. It isn't Sub Inspector Tasha I see in front of me. Or is it?' she teased.

Tasha smiled in return and they got up to leave.

…

Back in the bureau, Vivek was impatiently waiting for lunchtime to slip out. He had finished all the work that had been assigned to him that morning. But he didn't want to reveal that just then. What if the ACP gave him more work that required him to stay back at lunch? No. That wouldn't do.

Freddy walked up to him and asked rather confused 'Shouldn't we be buying a couple of garlands?' 'Shhhhh… Freddy sir. Not so loud. Don't worry about anything. Its all been taken care of' said Vivek sounding more sure than he actually was. 'Ok. If you say so ', said Freddy and nodded to himself, still standing at Vivek's desk. And that was when trouble started.

ACP Pradyuman had seen Freddy go over to Vivek and "chit-chat" with him. He had been watching Vivek wasting time for quite a long time now as well. 'Well, if they are so jobless where there is lot to do, I'll give them some work. And trust me, its going to keep them on their toes for long' he thought to himself as he called out to the two of them.

'Yes sir' Vivek said, walking in with Freddy right behind him. 'Ah. Well' began the ACP, 'Since both of you are almost done with the work that had been assigned to you, I want you both to go down to the basement and look out for cases that have till date remained unsolved. You can take your lunch down with you there if you have it or go out for lunch after the files have been brought to my cabin. Is that clear?'

Both Vivek and Freddy were horrified? Go down to the basement and look out for the files of unsolved cases? 'What about the appointment at the registrar's? What about Tasha?' thought Vivek. His fingers went numb as he clutched his mobile. Somehow he managed to reply 'yes' that came out as part croak, part cry for help. Thankfully for Vivek, the assistant commissioner did not catch on to his discomfort.

He walked out, again with Freddy right behind him. The corners of his mouth drooped. Using the table corners for support, he closed his eyes to stabilize himself. Encouraged by Freddy, he decided to go in and ask the ACP for permission to look out for the files after the lunch hour. But luck did not favor him at all. 'When I tell you to do something, I want it done immediately! You will not falter. Go now. Find the files, bring them to me and then go for lunch' he had said.

Vivek turned away from the ACP and walked out of the cabin. Seething with rage, but managing to control himself, he walked down the stairs to the basement where Freddy had already started sorting out the files. He sat down beside the older man, dejected; yet proceeded with the job.

…

At that very moment, just inside the florist's, Tasha and Manisha were waiting patiently for the garland. Tasha fidgeted with her mobile, looking for messages from Vivek while Manisha's keen eyes were inspecting an exquisite diamond necklace, complete with a heart shaped pendent on the neck of the young woman who sat across them with a little baby in hand, waiting for her order.

Just as she sat looking at the mother and child, she noticed a gangly well-dressed young man walk up to her and sit on the same sofa as her. After a few minutes, he sauntered up the woman with the child and snatched her necklace. Manisha blinked, confused, not really understanding why such a well dressed man would want to snatch a chain from a helpless young mother. But when the man loped towards the exit, she displayed an alertness alien to her otherwise languid nature. She rose, screamed and with the speed seen only in professional sportspersons, sprang behind the thief who had just about managed to reach the exit door. Tasha was behind her in a trice. She helped pin him down and kept him there with her gun, the one that she pulled out from her hand bag, much to the surprise of every other individual present there.

The store's lax attitude was on full display – the security guard's chair by the door was empty. And probably as a considerate afterthought, the guard had left behind his antique 12-bore rifle propped against the wall, perhaps hoping that its presence would deter a thieving mind. In fact, this kindly act was what saved the day. Just as Tasha was giving instructions to the store manager to call in the cops, the thief had managed to break free and run pushing away the gun from her hand into the darkest corner of the sofa in the store.

Tasha, chasing the thief, grabbed the rifle instinctively and emerged with it on to the crowded street. The sight of a woman, dressed in a heavy lehenga, fit for a bride, brandishing a 12-bore rifle on the busy street, combined with Manisha roaring 'The CID women orders you to surrender' had its effect.

Most passers-by leapt out of the way. This helped Tasha chase the thief. She caught up with him once again and pinned him down. All the training she had received just before joining the CID came in very handy. The heavy lehenga, the ornate jewellery around her neck, passed down from her mother, the elegant make up that Manisha spent hours on, the fact that she was a girl – nothing deterred her from doing her duty - even on the way to her own wedding. She pulled him up and decided to head over to the bureau to hand him over to the ACP and others. They would know what to do next.

'Vivek, I'm sure will understand' she thought to herself as she headed to the bureau.

….

Vivek and Freddy just came in after a tiring 3 hours in the basement. It was past 3 O'clock and Vivek was furious. He was to have met Tasha almost an hour back. What would she think of him now? Would she think he deserted her? 'Of course not!' he thought to himself. Tasha is a CID officer - and a good one at that. She was sure to understand.

He asked Freddy to give the files to the ACP and hurry to the registration office. 'I am leaving now. Tasha must be waiting. Get there soon', he had yelled across to Freddy before rushing out like a mad man. He ran all the way up to the office, only to find it empty. 'We close at 2:30 sir' the watchman had told him.

Vivek was heartbroken. He seemed lost for the second time that day. He walked through the crowded streets, almost zombie-like. The weight of the world seemed to sit on his shoulders. The sun beat down on his already hot head. Realising that his energy was draining fast, he stopped at a roadside nimbu sharbat wala. He picked up a chilled glass of nimbu sharbat on display and lifted it towards his dry lips. 'Not from the road Vivek' he heard Tasha shriek. He turned around at an impulse. But had to turn back disappointed for he realized that it was his mind. He always craved for roadside food and Tasha admonished him for that. Now there was no Tasha. He had lost her forever.

Drowning the tangy-sweet syrup in one gulp, he experienced the surge of courage that he had been desperately looking within himself for. He asked for another glass.

…

He reached the bureau just in time to see the ACP at his table. The files that he had brought up from the basement, the ones that he had asked Freddy to take to the ACP, were now lying strewn across his table. Just then, the ACP turned around and looked at him. Vivek's body tensed. Drawing a quick breadth, he looked heavenwards. He bent down and began picking up the files that had fallen down. Than, without another word, he strode towards the ACP's cabin led by the ACP himself.

Just as he walked in to the ACP's cabin with the necessary files, he was in for the biggest surprise of his life. For in the room sat Tasha, Manisha, their friends, his mother, the registrar, the rest of the CID team - all except Nikhil; and the forensic experts.

When Tasha and Manisha had walked in with the thief in tow, Vivek and Freddy were busy at the basement. The others were surprised to see Tasha fully decked up as a bride. They were even more surprised on hearing the plans for a secret wedding. It was then that the ACP had called the registrar over to his bureau. He also spoke to Vivek's parents and convinced them to approve of Tasha and they did.

'Who wouldn't? Anyone would want Tasha for a daughter-in-law' Dr. Salunkhe had commented when they gave in their consent. His mother managed to reach the bureau, but since his father was away on business, he sent his blessings through his wife.

Vivek was surprised and elated at the same time. He didn't know what to do. He went forward to Tasha, held her by her waist, pulled her towards him and gave her the tightest hug. She initially resisted because the room was crowded with people, but then seeing Vivek's happiness gave in. 'No… No.. Not here!' screamed the others covering their eyes. Vivek smiled through his tears.

The register was opened and Vivek signed his name with trembling hands against the title, groom. Tasha followed, her hands, trembling as well, though not as much. Freddy, Manisha and the ACP signed in as witnesses. They exchanged garlands; new ones sponsored by the forensic department and cut the cake that Manisha had specially baked for the occasion.

There was yet another surprise that awaited Vivek. The ACP had announced it towards the end of the celebration. 'Vivek and Tasha, our youngest officers have joined together in marriage today…' he began. 'Finish your speech quickly… We don't want to hear any more of it than we can help' interrupted Dr. Salunkhe. 'Since this is the first such instance in the history of CID..', ACP continued 'we officers have decided to gift the couple a 5 day honeymoon package – to a destination of their choice. We will also sanction Vivek a week's casual leave and extend Tasha's currently sanctioned leave . They can resume work from the next week' he concluded.

'Yaaaaayyyyhhhh', screamed the others. The noise was almost deafening. The team celebrated the event by doing a comic dance. The dance was meant to be serious. But since the officers were all dressed very formally, and their steps were off the beat, it looked more comic than serious. The registrar picked up his files and registers and fled before the officers could get any more boisterous. The ACP and Dr. Salunkhe stood by the side enjoying the boys' tactics. In the midst of this entire hullabaloo, two souls stood in the darkest corner saying nothing, just looking into each other's eyes.

Vivek just kept gazing into Tasha's eyes dreamily until Freddy suddenly came from behind and nudged him. He winked at Vivek as he pulled him aside and proceeded to give him his word of advice, 'Don't waste all your honeymoon time looking into her eyes, I know ACP sir has given you a week off, but after that my boy,' he said **'its back to the salt mines'.**

...

**A/N:** That's it folks. This was my entry for the 'salt challenge'. I wanted to write something when I started it, but ended up writing something else by the time I finished. I'm not really sure if the usage of the 'salt' phrase was right or even in context.. Nevertheless, I'm content with my creation. Or am I? I guess your reviews will help me decide.

This was my first attempt at writing a Vivesha. All you hardcore Vivesha fans, sorry if I have spoilt your idea of a perfect Vivesha. It was definitely not intentional. Will definitely try to make it better over time.

To all those of you who have taken your time off to write to me personally, and those of you who keep encouraging me especially Ori, PR and MM, Thank you. I hope haven't let the whole lot of you down.  



End file.
